


Crushing Berries And Picking Mushrooms

by Cybermushroom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beware; this is VERY inspired by X-Files, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Harry Potter is also the one and only one who is sexually harassed, Harry's not gonna have a fun time, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Fifth Year, In the 1940s Hogwarts had field trips, M/M, NOTE; the rape/non-con isn't violent its just manipulative along with peer-pressure, Orion Black IS A PURE AND UNCORRUPTED SOUL, Riddle at Hogwarts Era, That is if you ignore the blood supremacy nonsense, The Riddle gang are the Mean Girls of Hogwarts, This is also inspired by the Percy Jackson; Alice in Wonderland; Peter Pan and Hannibal books, Tom Riddle is VERY canon- as in manipulative; hot; big dick energy megalomaniac orphan, till somebody in the 70s (possibly The Marauders) bought illicit muggle drugs, who will go to very far lengths for information
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybermushroom/pseuds/Cybermushroom
Summary: The Golden Trio don’t open The Chamber of Secrets until their fifth year.In other words; Harry Potter is stuck fifty years in the past and has no idea that his newly acquainted friend who he just shared his pathetic sob story of a life with is the teenaged version of the darkest Dark Lord in history…And unfortunately for Harry, Tom is very intrigued by the little Potter joining the Slytherin ranks.(Did I mention in the tags that The Riddle Gang were also the first ones to raid Area 51?)





	Crushing Berries And Picking Mushrooms

Shivers racked Harry’s slim frame as he trudged his way through the Chamber of secret’s, telling himself that no, there couldn’t possibly be any hungry snakes lurking in the shallow waters. If there ever had been any then they’d surely be dead by now. Because if the thick layer of dust… and unidentifiable substance that Harry suspected might have once been blood, along with the deteriorating skeletons were anything to go by, then it must’ve been at least decades since anyone had last entered the forgotten chamber.

Shaking his head as if to physically dispel the distracting train of thoughts, Harry sighed. A faint pressure was starting to form at the back of his head and all he wanted to do was chug a bottle of sleeping draught and bury himself under his red and gold covers only to never emerge for another millennia at the least.

But alas, he was Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived. And as a muggle librarian once told him,

“There ain’t no rest for the wicked.”

And how funny it was that it seemed all his life ever consisted of was running and doing whatever necessary to survive in this manic world.

An irritated grumble escaped him. Here he was, doing the hero work while every other witch and wizard in Britan was snuggled up in their cozy little beds, counting sheep.

Turning his attention back to the problem at hand, Harry made way. Besides, all he had to do was find the fat snake Hermione had been raving on and on about and then just tell it to _please_ stop petrifying students in parseltongue.

Easy.

———

Pain. The first thing that came to the fifth years mind as he awoke from unconsciousness was mind boggeling pain along with a familiar pressure at the back of his throat.

Prudently lurching to the left Harry emptied the contents of his stomach, the bile leaving a trail of fire in it’s path as it rushed through his esophagus.

He grimaced when the pungent smell of his dinner hit his nose with an unexpected amount of force, making him cringe. Then gathering himself to stand, Harry took in the situation, trying to wrap his head around what the hell had just happened.

The last thing he remembered was wandering through the sixth tunnel of the hour and then eyes. Bright, yellow eyes glowing with what Harry really, _really_ hoped hadn’t been hunger.

Then he was blown back by a burst of wind that came out of nowhere and went through what felt like a disturbing sensation of apparating right through the middle of floo travel.

Maybe Harry was just going bonkers. He’d have to consult Ron first thing. If he told Hermione she’d surely go straight to Madam Pomfrey and then he’d be promptly dismissed from Quidditch practice for Merlin knows how long...

Well, before he got started on that, Harry would first need to find a way out of—

...

Harry...

...was no longer in the Chamber of Secrets.

Slowly, peeking one eye open, a familiar wood ceiling greeted him.

The soft white bed under him creaked softly, mimicking the fear that was blossoming in his chest like a wizard accidentally apparating onto the tippy top of the Gryffindor tower— if that were even possible.

The infirmary was silent, with only the distant sounds of birds squawking outside and the wind blowing against the rickety muntin holding one of the windows open.

So Madam Pomfrey must be either away running errands... or ten yards to his left, doing paperwork at her desk, hidden behind the pale blue curtain.

Harry had two choices; either stay in bed and await his fate which only promised the misleadingly innocuous nurse’s wrath, or escape then while he had the chance and flee to the safe haven that was the boys Gryffindor dormitory.

Harry made his choice.

Taking a leap of faith, Harry bounded from the ledge of the window, pushing with his legs into the window sill with as much force as he could.

His insides floated, airborne as he soared through the air like a truly insane man with a death wish. But it was within mere seconds that he reached the deck of the other roof. His body landed with a heavy thud, rolling a few feet until his body finally unfurled like a dying starfish.

Lifting his head upwards, a groan wheezed through his lungs. During the impact, his head had been the second thing to slam into the tiled roof, only seconds after his (now peeled) hands. It seemed that despite his primal instincts to protect his head, his reflexes just hadn’t been enough (although not saying they were poor, because it was quite the opposite. Harry had very admirable reflexes, via relentless quidditch practice).

Sitting up, Harry’s heart fwalumped heavily, adjusting to the sudden disposition of going through an experience that was the equivalent of a candy-filled piñata surrounded by ravenous children.

His (possibly and probably broken) ribs creaked warningly as he made his way onto all fours.

Now it appeared that he would have to crawl to the other side of the roof and somehow manage to land directly onto the jellywelly. And if what Mrs. Grubblyplank taught him was correct, then the jiggly, jello-like plant should be strong enough to withstand his weight when he lands on it. And hopefully he had heard right when she said that they’re only... carnivorous at night.

Once he made it to the other edge of the roof, he began his ‘calculations.’

The jellywelly was approximately ten feet in front of him. And the building he was on was two floors tall, so maybe somewhere between thirty and forty feet tall?...

Well, hopefully the addition of weight that the velocity will add to the impact wasn’t too much for the jellywelly.

With the danger awareness of the typical teenaged boy, along with the knowledge that he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Can-Probably-Only-Die-At-The-Hands-Of-Voldemort, he jumped.

_Thump!_

Alas, unlike his earlier endeavor, Harry found that jumping from a great height was much more painful than jumping from a window to a roof six feet away.

But if Harry was one thing it was most definitely determined.

Bearing the pain, he hefted himself up and made way to the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Hermione were probably already waiting for him, discussing their theories of what was in the Chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this will be the shortest chapter- Tom and the Gang will appear in the next chapter.


End file.
